In the past, blueprints and other data related to machines and apparatuses was typically provided in paper form or on a CD-ROM that was shipped with the machine or apparatus. This required a person to keep track of the location of this material and to find it when needed. Unfortunately, this information was often lost or very difficult and time-consuming to find resulting in lost time as well as calls to the manufacturer, supplier or distributor of the machine or apparatus to have them replace the lost information.
What is needed is a device, system and method for helping to ensure such data related to a particular machine or apparatus remains associated with the machine or apparatus and is easily and conveniently accessible.